A memory is a basic device in the field of semiconductor technology. The memory usually includes a memory structure in a substrate and logical lines related to read and write operations including bit lines and word lines. When a chip includes a memory, the performance of the memory has a large impact on the yield of the chip.
However, the write interference of the conventional memory is large, and the performance of the conventional memory still needs to be improved. The disclosed device structures and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.